


Looking upon the stars

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Declarations Of Love, Durin Family, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, King Thorin, Love Confessions, M/M, Parenthood, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: Bilbo, Thorin, and their sons were stargazing together.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Looking upon the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved to make a story based on the inspiration of the beautiful stary night sky. Hope you enjoy it, tootles~😘💞

The clear night sky was vastly spreading across the Middle Earth. The stars were very many and shine beautifully upon the vast dark blue sky of the night. They accompanied the big moon who did his job to spread his light on the creatures in the Middle Earth. Nothing was more beautiful than the stary night sky in one day in the Middle Earth. The night was usually the time when everyone had prepared to rest for the next day, but there were a few who enjoyed the glance of the beauty of the night sky. 

The beauty of the night sky was something that has to be enjoyed by the royal family in the greatest kingdom of the Middle Earth. Erebor. At this night, Thorin brought his One and his sons to the royal balcony. They leaned by the big brick walls of the fortress with watching upon the grand scheme of the vast stary night sky. 

Thorin pointed out the stars and his sons, Frerin and Frodo, seen what has been pointed out by their father. Thorin explained, "Look at the stars, my sons, the great dwarf kings of the past look down at us on those stars," 

Frerin saw the sparkling stars in awe. "There's the kings up there in the stars, father?" 

"Yes, Frerin. So you must remember, my sons. Those stars will always be there to guide you through the hard days and the happy days in Erebor, and so did we," replied Thorin as he lunged his strong arm towards his One, Bilbo. Bilbo smiled. He put his head on the king's shoulder as he gazed at the stary night sky. Thorin smiled at him and kissed his head gently. 

"Wait... What do you mean "we", father?" asked Frodo confusedly. 

"Me and your papa, my son. One day, we will soon join the great kings on those stars. When you're older and you need our guidance, we will always be there," explained Thorin briefly to his younger son. 

Frodo nodded as he kept continuing to gaze on the stars. While his big brother, Frerin, was seriously counting on the stars in the sky. Frodo looked at his brother and said, "What are you doing, brother?" 

"Fifty-five... Fifty-six... Ach! Frodo, you ruined my concentration in counting the stars and now I forget how much the stars that I have counted!" exclaimed Frerin who angry at his little brother who disturbed him who counted the stars. Frodo laughed hard at his brother and it made Frerin quickly lunged his arms around his little brother who struggled to get out of his brother's arms who was stronger than his. 

"You little sneak..." said Frerin who had his one arm lunged strongly around his brother and his other arm who messed up his brother's black hair. 

"Ach! Frerin, stop! Aaaahhhh, nononono, stop, please! Ahhh... Ahahaha...," squealed Frodo who pulled out himself from his brother's strong grasp. 

"Frerin! Stop messing up your brother's hair and let him go right now!" said Bilbo firmly at his older son who lifted his head to see his papa's firm face. Frerin grumbled as he reluctantly let go of his little brother who ran towards his papa and hugged his left arm with a teasingly smile who made Frerin grumbled loudly. 

"Now... Now... Frerin, take easy on your little brother. He's smaller and younger than you. You should be more patient with him," replied Thorin as he walked approached to his son and patted his head. 

"Alright, father. I try," replied Thorin who breathed heavily to calm himself from the naughtiness of his little brother. He always knew that his brother was shy and timid around his dwarfling friends, but with him, he was way more than a shy weenie. As a big brother, he needed to be more patient and careful to his little brother who was smaller than him. He later joined his brother to look at the stary night sky in silence. 

While Frerin and Frodo were amazed to look at the beautiful stars on the top of where they were standing, the parents were doing the same thing as their sons did. Bilbo lunged his arms around his dwarf's strong arm and put his head on his shoulder while Thorin smiled gently and looked at the sparkling stars upon the night sky.

"What a beautiful sky this night," said Bilbo who nuzzled at the strong arm of his dwarf king. 

"You're more beautiful, ghivashel," replied Thorin as he kissed his One's head gently. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes when he heard his dwarf's compliment. "Flatterer..." 

"I mean it. Every word" replied Thorin who then turned and looked at Bilbo with a serious face. 

Bilbo laughed and slightly kissed the king's lips. He broke through their kiss and looked at his face. A face that he loved. A face that he always loved to see. He had no idea what made him felt in love with the dwarf king in the first place. He remembered his unexpected journey with Thorin on the guest to reclaimed Erebor. 

He had already seen Thorin as a stubborn and cold dwarf that always scolded him all the time. He never cared about his scoldings but one thing that he never realized was that he personally had been interested in the dwarf king. His leadership. His calmness. His features. He didn't know why but he kept it in secret.

For the first time, Thorin has always been thought of him as the one who couldn't survive in the wild but when he saved his life from the pack of orcs, he treated him very well. In fact, one thing that Bilbo noticed was that a pair of piercing blue eyes who had looked at himself. He has never been seen Thorin who looked at him like that not even to the others. His memory flashed back on the day when they were in Beorn's house. In his garden on the same night like this one. The night where Thorin had confessed his feelings to him.

*** flashback ***

Bilbo couldn't sleep tonight in Beorn's barn with the other dwarves. He had snuck out of the barn and walked silently through the garden who shaded by the darkness and the shadows of the big trees. He breathed and kept moving his hobbit feet around the garden. Among the trees, he found a small sitting spot who was shined by the bright light of the moon. His eyes could see a glimpse of the moonlight among the small grasses. He smiled and approached the spot. Then, he sat on that spot and his head was lifted to see the night sky full of the million stars. 

He smiled happily when he saw those stars. He could see more when he was still in his home in Bag End. It was like the stars were his friends in the night. After years of being lonely, he could always see the stars in the night. Although they were quiet, they had always been there forever in the night sky. 

The silence did not take all night because his hobbit ears had heard the sound of the steps and the twitching twigs. He carefully turned his head on the source from behind. He surprised when he saw the clear silhouette of the dwarf king who silently looked at him who sat down on the spot who shined by the bright moonlight. Thorin approached the hobbit but he stopped at the outer spot who hasn't been shined by the moonlight and left a few inches of the place where they were. 

Thorin cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "What are you doing in here, master Baggins?" 

"I am just enjoying the stargazing, Thorin. I can't sleep tonight," replied Bilbo who was nervous because of the piercing blue eyes who kept looking at him. 

Thorin nodded briefly, "Can I sit next to you?" 

Bilbo nodded and slightly moved to the right side of the spot to give some space for Thorin to sit next to him. The dwarf king stepped on the space that Bilbo has given to him and slowly sat down next to the halfling. The silence was filled the night atmosphere between the dwarf king and the halfling of the Shire. Bilbo shrugged nervously. He has never been so close to Thorin like this before especially when he looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. 

Thorin sighed and said, "Bilbo, actually I followed you all the way here. I can't sleep either because I am thinking of something," 

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bilbo curiously.

"Well, I fell in love with someone. That someone has saved my life from the orcs. That someone cared about my safety more than the other dwarves in my company. That someone who had managed to steal my heart and already won for it," 

"Oh, who's that someone, Thorin?" 

Thorin didn't respond to his next question. Bilbo's eyes opened widely when Thorin grabbed his left hand and lifted it. He bowed and kissed his hand's back. After he kissed it, he looked at Bilbo with a gentle smile. Bilbo surprised by the smile because he never saw Thorin who smiled at him like that. 

"That someone is... You, Bilbo," replied Thorin who made Bilbo surprised by his answer. 

"M... Me?? Why me?" 

Thorin sighed and explained, "Bilbo, when the first time I saw you, I thought you were incapable to survive in the wild with all of us and even called you a burden, but when I noticed by your action to keep me safe from the pack of orcs, I... I know that I have never been so wrong all my life and your action amazed me. For that, I am trying to be a good friend to you but when we both got closer, I feel something that I never have been felt before in my life. I always want to see your face. I always want to talk to you. I... I really want to get closer to you more. I don't know what happened to me but I think I know why I feel like this. This is all... Because I love you, Bilbo Baggins. I am really sorry for how I treated you before. I am sorry too for not telling you this earlier. I... I just don't have enough courage to tell you how I feel. Master Baggins, I love you... And I know that you feel the same way as I do," 

Bilbo froze when Thorin explained everything to him. To be honest, he knew that he has something with Thorin. The unexpected feelings that he never had in his lifetime. The feelings that made him pushed himself to the front of faded Thorin and protected him for all of his might. He knew these feelings but he was afraid that Thorin did not have the same feelings as he did. He kept it secret from the dwarf king until Thorin itself who confessed it earlier. In this clear stary night in the middle of the Beorn's garden, this was where all of the secrets opened up.

Thorin was worried when he saw the frozen expression of the hobbit. He sighed heavily, "Bilbo, I... I am sorry... I shouldn't tell this to you right now... I feel stupid... I... Umph!" 

Thorin's words were cut by a shush and an index finger on his mouth. Bilbo smiled warmly at the dwarf king. He closed his face to the king's face and slowly their lips were touched. He closed his eyes and kissed Thorin's lips slowly and gently. Thorin replied the kiss back and crawled his hands on the hobbit's waist. 

When they were kissing for a while, Bilbo slowly broke the kiss and looked at his beloved dwarf with a warm glance on his eyes. "Thorin, I want to say a few things. One, don't you ever call yourself stupid. You're not stupid and telling me these feelings are the right thing to do. Two, you're right. I feel the same way as you do but I am scared that you don't feel the same. Three, I yearn to get so close to you badly, and four, I have already loved you long before I saved you from the pack of orcs,"

Thorin smiled happily when he heard Bilbo's answer. He lunged his arms around his hobbit and hugged him tightly. Bilbo smiled as he lunged his arms around Thorin's neck, the only place that he could reach. They hugged happily and the atmosphere around them was filled with the flittering happiness and a huge amount of love. Bilbo lifted his head to see the face of his dwarf who had felt the same way as he did. Thorin looked at his beloved halfling with a grateful smile and slowly his big hands cupped the hobbit's face. He lowered his head and kissed Bilbo again. Bilbo replied his kiss and they kissed upon the million stars who had become the only witnesses of their confession.

"I love you, Thorin," murmured Bilbo in the middle of their kiss.

"I love you more, my hobbit, my ghivashel," murmured Thorin as he began to kiss Bilbo more passionately. 

*** end of the flashback ***

Bilbo sighed happily when he remembered that wonderful night. The same night when Thorin confessed his feelings to him. He nuzzled at the dwarf king's strong arm who had become his beloved mate and father of their two lovely sons. Thorin smiled and grabbed his left hand tightly. 

"I remember the same night as this, Thorin when we confessed our feelings to each other. It's still beautiful as it once was," said Bilbo who wandered his eyes at the million stars who hang upon the vast dark blue night sky. 

"Yes, I remember it too, ghivashel," replied Thorin gently. 

"And now... We're seeing it again with our sons," said Bilbo who turned and looked at his sons who had counted the stars together over and over. 

"Yes. The stars might be beautiful but there's nothing would replace the beauty of my beloved One and our most precious treasure," replied Thorin as his left hand stroked Bilbo's orange curly hair. 

"After a long time I have known you and became your consort, you are still a flatterer dwarf I know, my king," replied Bilbo who rolled his eyes again to the king's compliment. 

Thorin chuckled, "but you like it," 

"I am," replied Bilbo, "and I really love my flatterer dwarf king than his compliments," 

Thorin smiled at Bilbo and pulled him closer. Bilbo sighed and put his head on the dwarf king's shoulder. Together, the royal official couple and their young princes were watching the million sparkling stars on the night atmosphere. One thing that they had never known was the stars were smiling at the little family and grateful for their presence who had been grateful for their job to shine through the Middle Earth. If only Varda could see them among the stars and smile at that beloved family below her beautiful stary night sky.


End file.
